Morro's Bittersweet Past
by ninjachief547
Summary: Every life has a story to tell. This is the life of the wind, and his many tales to tell.


There was a time when the wind blew calmly, ruffling the autumn leaves.

There was a time when the wind blew silently, just a mere, faint breeze.

There was a time when the mindful Sensei stood and watched in awe, too shocked to do anything else.

There was a time when he actually cared about nothing but himself.

There was a time when the wind became reckless, stirring up a storm.

There was a time when those around grew tired and didn't want to be there anymore.

There was a time when he set out by himself, his Master watching over a cup of tea.

There was a time where he regretted his fateful choice to leave.

There was a time when he couldn't find the tomb, left alone with his worries.

There was a time when he departed, awakening in unfamiliar territory.

There was a time when the wind was asked to rise up and lead.

There was a time when thousands of ears had never ceased to heed.

There was a time when he was listened to, no longer ignored again.

There was a time when those who resented him, were forced to be his friends.

There was a time when there was an opening, a gateway to new life.

There was a time when he was on a mission, sent to relieve his lifelong strife.

There was a time when he saw fear in the blonde boy's eyes, but foolishly did away with the act.

There was a time when he fought the ninja, in attempt to gain possession over the sacred staff.

There was a time when wind and Sensei met again, settling their unfinished past.

There was a time when the staff rolled across the floor, revealing a secret message that was not intended to last.

There was a time when he suddenly lost control, the ninja of green somehow escaping his hold.

There was a time when he chased after their ship, using his wind in order to pull.

There was a time when they flew off into the night, not expecting his magnificent rise to flight.

There was a time when there was a brief scuffle, escalating into a vengeful fight.

There was a time when death grew near, the Master having to put down his foot.

There was a time when he jumped out the hull, diving through the blackened night sky of soot.

There was a time when he grasped the staff, his newfound power a declaration of the ninja's defeat.

There was a time when he found the parchment scroll, underneath the heroes' very feet.

There was a time when he soared in the air, higher than ever before.

There was a time when he fled the scene, not afraid of failure anymore.

There was a time when his attention was drawn up to the skies.

There was a time when the ninja never knew of their already set demise.

There was a time when the mystical Sword was obtained, though by the wrong side.

There was a time when the green ninja kept fending of wind, reluctant to abide.

There was a time when betrayal took the ninja by utter surprise.

There was a time when retrieval was all that mattered, nothing else to summarize.

There was a time when he made his way to the Sensei of Senseis, the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb.

There was a time when he had to face off against three danger filled rooms.

There was a time when the ninja had caught up, beating him to the crystal first.

There was a time when wind played dirty, his revenge an insatiable thirst.

There was a time when the ninja fooled him, scorching him until it hurt.

There was a time when he reminded them they hadn't seen his worst.

There was a time when the ninja came up with a plan, arriving at Stixx as fast as they could.

There was a time when the ghost finally claimed the precious, green ninja hood.

There was a time when he distracted the blonde for a single, prolonged moment.

There was a time when the Preeminent struck, leaving the broken ninja team in an even greater stage of somnolence.

There was a time when wind stood and gazed, for once satisfied with his work.

There was a time when he felt great sorrow, as if this was not worth the effort.

There was a time when the green one returned, escaping the mouth of the beast.

There was a time when they fought relentlessly, tigers at each other's feet.

There was a time when one gave the order to take out all of the supports.

There was a time when wind screamed his denial, barking at his cohorts.

There was a time when the ghosts ceased to respond, swept up in the colossal wave.

There was a time when the Cursed had died, their spirits no longer required to behave.

There was a time when he had tried to save himself, but failed to do so miserably.

There was a time when his Sensei forgave him, offering him a hand in which was wrinkly.

There was a time when wind found himself dwelling amongst the hopeless, so he handed over the gem no matter the cost.

There was a time when he did not hesitate, embracing the end he found himself caught.

There was a time when all had come full circle, and the ghost was now at rest.

But this time when he woke up, he was greeted by the promise of the best.

* * *

 **Rewatching Possession made me cry, so I wrote a summary of the season in mainly Morro's POV. What did you guys think? Please leave your thoughts in the reviews! They're greatly appreciated! :D NinjaChief547...**

 **OUT!**


End file.
